


Hot Fuck No Love

by yourfavoritecreolebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A good fuck, Battle of Wits, Both of them are up their own asses, Boys being jerks, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, They fuck after an argument, They're hateful but hilarious??, Thomas is also up Alexander's ass oops, blowjob, honestly, more than, shit-talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritecreolebastard/pseuds/yourfavoritecreolebastard
Summary: A classic jamilton fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, don't expect this to be the best. Grammar is top notch though, god bless.

Alexander Hamilton had a particularly smug expression on his face. When did he not? Right now though, it was amplified.

"Turn around, bend over I'll show you where my shoe fits!" he had jabbed back at Jefferson, the self-aggrandizing bastard. He replayed it in his head to savor everyone's reaction; the ooh's and the shocked faces and shouts of encouragement. 

Best of all, that smirk wiped off of Jefferson's damn face. It was like therapy for him, seeing Thomas Jefferson crushed in the cabinet meeting. He listened to the pleasant sound of a cheering crowd playing over and over in his mind as he walked outside the cabinet room to his undecided destination.

Thomas Jefferson sat in his office, his chest puffed out and chin up. He thought himself a hero.

"Life, liberty and a pursuit of happiness, we fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less," he thought to himself. He believed himself a political poet. 

The cabinet meeting just proved that he was superior to Hamilton in every way. Hamilton was nothing but a coward. To him and the crowd. His whole financial plan for the country was based around his own profit. What a shame, no one will be foolish enough to take his advice any longer.

Alexander Hamilton found himself roaming around the abandoned building with nothing to do, he listened to his footsteps echo and soon realized he'd landed himself right outside Jefferson's office. Couldn't hurt to pay the man a visit.

"Alexander, my new acquaintance! Step in, make yourself comfortable," Thomas greeted him with fake warmth and a taunting accent, wearing that ridiculous magenta ensemble. His office had a strange smell, souvenirs from France and papers scattered all over. A mess, exactly like its owner, thought Hamilton.

"Jefferson, I hope you weren't too taken back by the meeting," Alexander lifted his eyes from the crowded desk and felt his brow raise, the smug expression deepening on his face.

"Seeing as I won the case, I don't know why I would be."

"Were you the one that the crowd cheered on at the end? I didn't realize," Alexander taunted, his hands, posture and facial expression did more of the talking for him.

"Alexander, the crowd doesn't make decisions, President Washington does."

"What makes you think he favors YOU?"

"I made the best arguments," this was the point at which they both rose from their seats, the conversation getting farther from friendly every second.

"You make good arguments, but about all the wrong things," Hamilton rose his voice.

"You admit I'm better at debating than you?" Thomas's face was now embellished with a grin. 

Alexander reached his point. His voice low, he growled, "Jefferson, you impossible fucking bastard, government meetings aren't a place to brag about your debate skills," Hamilton let go of any restrain he had in himself to exclaim, "WE ARE HERE FOR THE GOOD OF OUR COUNTRY!"

"You talk about the good of this country while you betray it for your own profits?" Thomas went on. He could play the game too. Happily. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU THINK YOURSELF THE MOST HONORABLE WHEN ALL YOU DO IS PUT US IN DEBT!"

Now, if you know Alexander Hamilton, you'd know that when someone comes after his name, he tends to get... defensive. Thomas Jefferson is no different. 

Seeing as the heated argument led them both to be standing 2 feet apart now, Alexander strode forward and pushed Jefferson against a wall. He grabbed the collar of his annoyingly flamboyant suit -he had to reach a bit because Jefferson was a giant- inched his lips close to,almost touching, Thomas's ears and spitted out the following four words: "Shut the fuck up."

Jefferson had enough of him today. Jefferson pushed Hamilton back to free himself from the grip on his collar and threw him against the desk on the far right of his office. Looking the other founding father straight in the eye, Jefferson said only two: "Make me."

Alexander looked up with eyes that read "challenge accepted." He lifted himself up, stormed toward Jefferson and dragged him back against the same wall and used to hands to pin Thomas's shoulders. They were both pulsating with anger and tension, the men who thought themselves gods going against each other was bound to yield these results. Jefferson looked him in the eye with pure disgust.

Hamilton smashed his lips against Jefferson's before any of them could process it. Jefferson, not being taken back, reciprocated the action by pushing his lower half against Hamilton fiercely. He took much pride in his height and strength. 

The only passion present in this kiss was the passionate hatred they had for the other. They kissed as Alexander lifted one of his hands from Thomas's and placed it on the bottom of his curly, sweaty hair, he pulled on it hard, eliciting a gasp from him. Thomas's hand was free too, and he chose to do the same, gripping Alex's smooth locks tight. They walked across the office still entagled in a mess of lips and tongues, glazed in sweat. 

"You flamboyant piece of shit..." huffed out Alexander as Thomas grinded into him, cupping his ass, while Alex was situated on the edge of the desk with his hands working on unbuttoning his flashy outfit. Their lips still touching but too tired to do any more than that. The door to Jefferson's office was long closed and their shoes lied somewhere, forgotten.

"Darlin'," Thomas started, his face flushed and body sweaty, "Don't you have enough talent to undo my fucking -mmmhmm-" Thomas hardly finished his sentence when Alexander shut him up with a simple squeeze to his groin.

"I'm working on it you pillock.." Hamilton grunted out, his shaking hands failing him in the simple task. He finally got his vest off but it seemed he had an infinite amount of layers to get past. 

"Honey, you could've just asked me to get the damn thing off," Jefferson separated from Hamilton's body-it seemed they were adhered after they'd been so close to each other-"I have a way with my hands, they say." He rid his upper body of all clothing, throwing it behind him in an instant. Removing the shirt, he revealed a glazed, toned torso that had *the*Alexander Hamilton staring at it, blushing. 

"While I'm at it," Jefferson started unbuttoning Hamilton's dress shirt and it was on the floor in what seemed like two seconds. Hamilton, who had been containing himself, took Jefferson's hair in his hand and yanked his face down forcefully to join their lips together once again, while his other hand scratched and grabbed at Jefferson's torso, biting his lower lip so hard he was just short of drawing blood. 

"I swear to god if you do that again I'm going to have to-" Jefferson wanted to warn Hamilton but froze as Hamilton clashed with him again, kissing him harder and rougher, biting his lip, using his tongue to soothe the bite, biting his lip again, this time with a little red dot appearing on its side. This was still a power play for both of them. There were no feelings here.

"I'll get you back for that, you bastard," declared Jefferson, weak in the knees.

Alexander progressed to sucking on his neck, leaving it marked, bruised and shiny. This caused Jefferson to make a particular sound, a sound that made Hamilton's knees go weak too.

"You're fucking disgusting," breathed Alexander over his neck, "but you're really fucking hot," Jefferson slid a hand over his body and felt around too.

"I could say that about you," Thomas paused to gasp as Hamilton bit a piece of his flesh close to his collarbone, "just not the last part." 

"You little bitch," Alexander lifted Thomas's ass.

"Little? I think that would describe you better." Thomas grinded into him.

"So what do you want me to call you, a tall fucking imbecile?" Thomas starting unbuttoning his pants.

"What should I call you? A miniature asshole?" Alexander slid Thomas's breeches down.

"Shut the fuck up Jefferson, I'm average height," Alex fumbled with his own. Thomas aided him by basically yanking them down impatiently. They had lost a bit of steam by now, slowed down by the painstaking removal of clothes. 

As soon as they were left only in their underwear and socks, Jefferson made up the lost momentum by sliding a hand over Hamilton's crotch, cupping his balls, which instantly made him snap his hips forward. Jefferson further angered Hamilton by doing the one thing he knew would get him bothered, leading him on and then disappointing him. 

He started by kissing him hard, fast, basically smashing their lips together sloppily and descended down in a hurry to lick his neck, running his tongue in a straight line from his jaw to his collarbone, leaving Alex hopeful and expecting. Hot kisses and bites made their way down Hamilton's body, which was now layed out on the desk. Hamilton's breath got significantly faster by the second, his hand lied tangled in Thomas's hair. 

"Ffff-fuck, Thomas," a panting Alexander breathed out.  
"Don't call me by my first name."

"Disgusting Southern Garbage, then?"

"Master Jefferson," he joked, looking up at Hamilton's face.

Alexander laughed, "In your dreams."

Thomas had reached his lips down to Hamilton's belly button. He took the flesh below it in his mouth, licked it, bit it, swirled his tongue around the area, leaving Alexander, once again, breathless. Hovering over Hamilton, he made his way down teasingly slow and as soon as he got to the band of his underwear, he kissed it and got right up. Alex gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"What the fuck? You're not going to...?"

"How are you going to repay me?" Asked Thomas, his brow raised seductively, his fingers dancing around the edge of Hamilton's boxers. 

"I'll call you Master Jefferson?"

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I still hate your guts but I need this right now... y-you can fuck me later?"

Thomas smirked and pulled down his boxers with force. He completely ignored what sprung out of them, just to irritate Alexander further. 

"What do you like being called?" Asked Thomas, genuinely curious, as far as Alexander could tell anyway, "Baby boy, darling, slut, whore, hot garbage?"

"Hot garbage is tempting but," Alexander made a thoughtful hum, "I would prefer slut or whore, since I don't want you referring to me in a close-to-friendly manner ever in my life." Thomas rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time since this had started. 

He gazed at Hamilton while readjusting his position above him slowly, and for a minute Hamilton thought he might be thinking about bailing out, but before he could complete that thought his lips were on Jefferson's and all thought was forgotten. Jefferson was truly aggressive this time, ramming Alex's head into the desk and grinding into him while kissing him hard, biting his lips, his tongue, scratching his back to leave swolen red marks. 

"That what you like, you whore?"

Alexander's eyes closed shut with arousal, he said nothing in reply, just pulled him even closer, if that was even possible. Jefferson's finger started trailing down from the top of Alex's chest once again just to make him suffer. He took Jefferson's hair and dragged him up for another quick, hot, sloppy kiss. They bit each other, bruised each other, cursed each other, and when they broke free the taller one of the two trailed down to where he was needed most.

He decided to delay the task at hand farther by kissing down his inner thigh, leaving it marked and sticky with saliva. He squeezed the flesh, not being gentle with it at all, just hoping it would get Alexander wound up. Hamilton finally gave in, exhaling, "I'm fucking tired of you," so Jefferson could hear it, and grabbing him by the hair and putting his mouth where he so desperately needed it to be. Thomas didn't hesitate.

His mouth was on Alexander's dick in an instant and he started by swirling his tongue around the tip of Hamilton's cock, progressing farther down his length inevitably; his licking motions getting slower, more precise. Alexander held the edges of the desk with his life. He would rather be shot than say this aloud but he was actually quite turned on by this, even though seeing Jefferson's face most of the time made him want to vomit. 

"Talk to me slut, tell me how it feels."

"Y-you're -mmmhm- mediocre," Alex once again said, completely ruining the mood; as we all know, he always puts his pride on top. He wouldn't admit that Jefferson was good, this man was a bastard, manipulator, an idiotic slave-owner.

Jefferson felt personally attacked. He was petty too, in fact maybe more than Alexander himself and he decided he wouldn't stop until Hamilton shrieked his praises, for his own ego. Thomas got his hands involved, so he could encompass the whole of his length, jacking him off while sucking his dick simultaneously. He varied his licking motions from slow and wide to fast and sloppy, he trailed his hands from Hamilton's torso down to his thighs, grabbing and scratching at the skin. Jefferson thought that if Hamilton admitted to being pleasured, he won the game. He might have forgotten, that this wasn't a game, but he was the one on his knees, with Alexander Hamilton's dick in his mouth.

"Fffuck Jeffersonyoufuckingbastard -ahhhm- yougodamn-" Hamilton was out of breath and out of words. The man who wrote like he was "running out of time," couldn't muster up anything to say.

"Moan for me, you little whore," Jefferson paused to say, "Does it feel just okay?"

Hamilton made a collection of high pitched ahhh's and guttural mmhmm's in response as Jefferson swirled his tongue around the tip slowly. His face was scrunched up, his naked body sweaty and bruised, and his mouth open. He was a sight to savor.

"It feels good-mhmm-you godamn garbage can, is that all you-ahh-wanted to hear?" Hamilton moaned out, "That you're good at sucking dick?" his breaking voice and loud gasps in between made it sound slightly less like an insult than he originally intended.

"Baby boy..." Jefferson got up with a smirk on his lips and saliva dripping from their sides,"... you think your words hurt my feelings?" hair disheveled and his eyes dark, he spoke, "I'm going to fuck you raw," he drilled his gaze into Hamilton, then laughed, "see if you can still manage to speak." 

Hamilton visibly shivered. Not in fear or cold, but from being turned on. He would later find out that Jefferson wasn't playing around whenever he made a promise. Jefferson decided there had been enough making out and went straight to the job. His dick was still hidden behind his underwear, probably glazed with pre-cum and red from the extensive foreplay. 

He casually slid his boxers down and revealed his length, as Hamilton blatantly stared and got comfortable in his position on the desk. Jefferson would, from now on, remember this as the place where he fucked his rival. Trying to push that out of his mind, he covered his length with his pre-cum and added some spit as he ran his hand along it for a moment, jerking himself off impatiently. Hamilton watched Thomas pleasuring himself in anticipation as he would soon be feeling the same.

Jefferson climbed on the desk in a blatant show of power, arranged his hands and knees around Hamilton's writhing body and stood leaning over him as his hair flowed over his face. He made a point to look at Hamilton with spiteful eyes and say, "I hate you..." also adding, "but I need a good fuck."

"Agreed. Now fuck me already."

"Impatient, are we?" Jefferson smirked and lined up with him. Hamilton rolled his eyes. Jefferson inserted himself in one powerful thrust, earning an utterly shocked moan -a scream?- from the other, the one that he needed to hear.

Alexander's eyes rolled back into his head from the sudden bolt of pleasure and a stretching sensation, "You're a prick."

Jefferson had finally gotten his part of the deal, this time he was the one in power and he loved it. They were a few slow thrusts in and Thomas already felt close because of the previous kissing and biting and sucking, he replied while breathing heavily, "You love it," and thrusted his cock in once more. Hamilton's legs tied themselves around his back, tightening with each strong thrust.

He grabbed at Jefferson's waist with his fingernails, digging so deep as to bruise his side heavily. This made Jefferson go faster, sliding in and out, smooth and quick from the excessive pre-cum collected on his tip. Hamilton arched his back as he put his hand in Jefferson's hair, dragging him down forcefully to kiss him on the lips as to silence his own loud moans. 

That's what he intended at first, but his tongue actually collided with Thomas's cheek. An embarrassed Alexander tried placing a couple wet kisses around his face before joining with Thomas's lips at last. Thomas's kisses were becoming sloppy and forced because most of his attention was directed at fucking Hamilton at the moment. He lifted his mouth from Alex's-which elicited a questioning look from him- and buried his face in his neck.

"F-f-faster," Alex breathed out in an unimpressed tone, "are you holding back now?" 

"Shut the fuck up," Jefferson spit back, too caught up in the act. He did start going faster though, Both because of Hamilton's taunt and his own need for friction. His face still resting in Alex's neck, he started sliding his tongue around lazily while fucking him to no end. Hamilton hated himself and the only other person present in the room but he was having the fuck of his life. Jefferson scoffed as he heard Hamilton's disgustingly slutty moan. 

"Yes, moan, writhe under me, slut. You sound so good, slut, keep doing that."

Alexander was done with being the submissive one, sure he was enjoying being pleasured but he craved power and most of all, he craved taking it away from Thomas Jefferson. Alex summoned all the strength in his core and rolled over on his side, taking Jefferson with him, and then with the leverage of his elbow, completed his flip and replaced Jefferson's position. 

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I thought maybe," he started with a shit-eating smirk already on his face, "I should take over since you're... lacking in action." He started riding Thomas expertly, shaping his body according to the other's, bending his own frame smoothly, sliding his body smoothly to the rhythm. Jefferson would rather fuck a cow than admit the fact that he liked being dominated. The built up tension in both of them was close to spewing over thanks to their dirty talk and way too long foreplay.

"Hamilton I'm getting close godamnit I'mgettingclose-FUCK-" Jefferson panted out, hands twitching in Hamilton's hair Hamilton's and shaking legs maintaining a thrusting motion. Jefferson went in harder, as hard as possible, forgetting who he was fucking and all the pride and ego he needed to protect. In-out-in-out-in-out. On opening his eyes, Hamilton saw nothing but euphoria on Thomas's face, as his body jittered and jumped underneath him, his mouth making a pronounced 'o' shape. 

"You like that, eh? You like it rough, huh you whore?" A sweaty, shaking and impatient Alex teased. "Talk dirty, say something hot, make me cum." 

"Your financial plan is a disgrace."

"You. Little. Bitch." Hamilton punctuated each word with a strong thrust. 

"You sss-stupid fucking asshole-I'm close...fuck-" Jefferson expressed, hoping Alexander would aid him and finally get him over the godamn edge.

"Close to what?" Alexander grunted as he thrusted down on Jefferson's dick especially hard, "ruining our government's structure?" Alexander was close to the edge too but when did that ever mean he couldn't be a smartass? Jefferson, being irritated and close to finishing, was a force to reckon with. He expertly flipped him back to his previous position of being fucked on the desk; the task was easy because Jefferson was bigger than Hamilton. This time he went faster than he did before, ramming into Hamilton at full speed, ignoring the ache in his muscles. They were a mess of bodies and moans, tied tight together, trying to relieve each other of some stress, nothing more.

"ALEXANDER-AHHMmm-" Jefferson yelled as his relief came so close to tipping over the edge and his grip on his hair tightened, his hips slowing down due to exhaustion. Hearing that got Hamilton pretty close but to aid himself he reached a hand down and started rubbing his cock. 

"Yes slut, moan as loud as you fucking can, let Washington come in and see you like this," Hamilton teased while rolling his hips to help Jefferson gain speed, "he really likes you, doesn't he?" Hamilton's idea of jerking himself off resulted in a perfectly timed orgasm in sync with Thomas, and they both held on to each other as they let go.

"Oh my FUCKING GOD THOMAS FUCK ME FASTER MMHM I'M GONNA-" he jerked as orgasm dripped over every muscle in his body. A simple, "cum in me, Jefferson," from him made the other fall over the edge just as quickly.

"Fuck you slutty bitchfuckfuck-FUCK-" Thomas rode out his orgasm, wanting to savor every second of it as they both muttered out breathless oh my god's. 

"I could eat you, you look so good-mmyeah- Jefferson you insufferable bastard," Hamilton said, riding his slow but buzzing wave, "want to fuck you raw," he continued on, even though speaking was very difficult at this point, "want you to see stars because of me."

"My name sounds good in your mouth. Say it for me," demanded Thomas Jefferson, his energy slowly retreating to normal, but the orgasm still flowing through him.

"Thomas?"  
"Louder."

"THOMAS," Hamilton moaned in the most obnoxious way possible.

"That's good. How did I fuck you tonight? Are you going to be sore?" 

"I will be just fine," he looks at Jefferson's neck in mocking, covered in marks and bites, "how will you fare?"

"I will find an excuse."

"You retreat to your regular boring self after sex? How disappointing," Hamilton said smirking which resulted in Thomas dragging him across the room like a pet, forcing him to put his clothes on and clean up. 

Later, Jefferson cheered while holding the door open, "Come on darlin', it's time to leave." 

Hamilton frowned dramatically and said, "We can debate another day again, I would like to crush you in competition once more," to which Jefferson rolled his eyes for the one thousand and first time.

"Visit's over, get the fuck out," Jefferson growled as he pushed Hamilton out the door. Thank the Lord that monstrosity of a man was gone. 

Hamilton led himself over to Washington's office, now, sporting an unusual walk. Thank god he was away from Jefferson, that intolerable jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you nutted.


End file.
